Ken
Lost "Jedi Prince" of Yavin IV Overview= The son of a Jedi Princess and a genetically warped clone of Emperor Palpatine's, Ken grew up in isolation within the fabled Lost City of the Jedi city, deep beneath the surface of Yavin IV. Hidden there so as not to fall into the Emperor's hands, Ken went undiscovered even during the Rebel occupation of the moon. Found quite accidentally by Chewbacca, Ken has taken hesitant steps away from exile and into the greater Galaxy. |-| Sheet= Attributes & Skills Force Powers Advantages Bloodline: Ken's parents were both strong in the Force. His mother was also a Jedi Knight and a princess, though there is some uncertainty as to where, exactly, she was from. As such, Ken has no particular direct benefits from his family, save that he knows he comes from a very respectable and reasonably powerful bloodline. ---- Flaws Father: Ken's father, known only as "the Triclops," was a genetic experiment created by Emperor Palpatine. This is a burden Ken must carry, as he would much rather his father have been a heroic Jedi Master, and it's also possible that this could one day come back to haunt him. ---- Languages: Basic, High-Galactic, and Shyriiwook |-| Background=It is a hazy story, fragments from the limited memory banks of droids linked together with rumor, research, and wisps of lore. What is certain is that a former Jedi Knight named Kendalina, who was serving as a healer at a Kessel spice mining facility, met and fell in love with a nameless three-eyed slave, and she bore a son. The baby was then delivered into the keeping of an unknown "brown-robed Jedi Master," who spirited him away to a secret location on Yavin IV. Years later, Ken would later uncover pieces of his past. He would learn of his mother, Kendalina, who was not only a Jedi Knight but also a princess, born into the royal family of an unknown world. Some signs indicate that she may have been of the Lamont Dynasty of Daimar, daughter to King Mitar, but no confirmation of this could be made. Neither did the droids know what became of Ken's mother after his birth. As to Ken's father, the tricloptic slave who actually sired him has a dark history of his own. Created by the genetic and Dark Force experimentations of Emperor Palpatine, "Triclops" was rumored to have been born by the Emperor's advisor, Sly Moore. Trained to serve as the "Emperor's Eye," Triclops was supposed to provide Palpatine with new, limitless insight from the Dark Side of the Force--but he proved unreliable. Judged a failure, Triclops was shown limited mercy and exiled to the Spice Mines of Kessel. It was there that Triclops met Kendalina, and a child was born of their forbidden, ill-fated love. So it was, in a fabled Lost City of the Jedi on Yavin IV, the boy was raised by a group of droid caretakers. He learned that his name was Ken, though he never knew any last name. Droid tutors educated him in history and other academic subjects, especially those that pertained to the history of the Jedi Order. Curiously, all study--or even knowledge--of his mother's home planet was left entirely out. Instead, the droids knew only that he was to be kept ignorant. Perhaps, they speculated, that his mother hoped to one day return for him, but his origins had been kept a mystery, presumably to keep him safe from dangerous enemies. Growing up with little knowledge of his own identity and admiring the lost order of Force-wielding knights, young Ken dreamed that perhaps his name was an allusion to the a famous member of the lost order, one Obi-Wan Kenobi. Surely, Ken reasoned, the brown-robed Jedi could have been Master Kenobi--and did that mean that Obi-Wan was Ken's father? Such wonderings fueled the boy's imagination for years, and he remained ignorant of the truth of his upbringing. He might have lingered longer still on Yavin IV, save that not long after Ken's 14th birthday, a stranger came to the Lost City, a fearsome warrior named Chewbacca. The wookiee had come on behalf of the newly reformed Republic, picking up some long-abandoned medical equipment from the old Rebel base, but the tech-savvy Chewbacca noticed a strange energy reading coming from the depths of the jungle and chose to investigate. What Chewbacca had detected was the hidden entrance to the Lost City of the Jedi, for Ken had (just as many times before) hot-wired the sealed door and escaped to explore the wilderness. Before, the droids had stopped the boy before he got far, but he had become better and better at evading them, and this time he went farther than ever before--for he had detected the arrival of a strange starship and wanted to see who was visiting the planet. Years before, when the Rebels had used Yavin IV as a base, Ken had been unable to escape and find them. This time would be different. Perhaps inevitably, Ken encountered a predator first--a roving, hunger-crazed stintaril--and he was nearly mauled by the ferocious rodent. The timely arrival of Chewbacca averted this, and when Ken's personal droid assistant, HC-100, arrived on the scene, the three talked out the situation. Ken was all too eager to see the Galaxy beyond Yavin IV, and despite the direct orders of DJ-88, the keeper of the Lost City's library and the droid in charge of Ken's care, Ken decided to accompany the ferociously friendly Chewbacca off-planet. HC-100, a protocol droid with a surprisingly scrappy personality, did not particularly approve, but he was certainly not going to let Ken leave alone. Similarly, Chewbacca might not have been so quick to trust a strange kid--even one in need--but the wookiee knew that all this talk of "Jedi" might be important to his friend, Luke Skywalker. (Of course, Ken suspects that Chewbacca just plain likes him, though he admits it's hard to tell with wookiees.) For better or for worse, Ken left behind the world he knew, joining Chewbacca on a journey to Dantooine, where the Republic had set up its base of operations. |-| Logs= Category:Feature Category:Republic Category:Character